Follow your heart dear Renesmee
by londonbreezy
Summary: Story starts off with Renesmee as a toddler, she will soon grow up to be very attractive and smart, how will she handle school,family and her best friend&love of her life Jacob when people seem so drawn to her? What if the Volturi takes a visit?
1. Chapter 1 My sweet diamond

Follow your heart dear Renesmee.

**Chapter One -The early years.**

_Hey guys London here, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! So this story starts off with Renesmee in her early years (or months in her case?) when she still is a toddler, but don't worry! She'll very soon grow up to be a beautiful teenager. I just wanted to start off with a basic story off her life as child and the lovely (also the not so lovely) people surrounding her. The first chapters will be in somebody else's POV, but it will be in Renesmees POV when she's growing up. Please review, and give some ideas if you have some goodies!_

**-Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight-**

**Bellas POV:**

I looked down in my arms with a smile on my face. My beautiful daughter was now only a few months old, even though she looked about two years old buy now, she still was my little infant. I looked down at her sleeping, feeling her warm body and fast beating heart made me smile even more. She was so alive but still it had not gone one day since I had my little diamond thinking that she is mine and Edwards baby, and forever will be, Though every one could see that she was ours. She was a beautiful and happy baby with the facial features of her father. Just like the love of my life Renesmee had high cheekbones, full lips, a straight nose and the same unusual bronze/brownish hair color. I laughed a little of the thought of her hair, it was curly, just like my fathers..But I knew that when she would open her eyes I would see my self in her. She had big chocolate brown eyes, just like I did when I still was human. Her skin color was milky, not as pale as the rest of us but also not as nude as humans, she also didn't sparkle in the sun light like the rest of us, she had a slight glow. She turned a little in her sleep and let out a little yawn. I could hear a short and calm laugh behind me. I turned around, and there he was, my other half, the man who stole my heart. He smiled as he came and sat next to me in the Sofa. For some reason Renesmee always fell asleep in the most inappropriate places, this time Carlisles and Esmes sofa.

"Hello love, I couldn't help but notice that the ladies I love the most is sitting here, I thought I might as well join you." Edward said in and put on my favorite smile, the one that always make me melt.

I didn't say anything, just gave him a smile before I looked down on our daughter again. As if he had read my mind (which he can't because of my mental shield) he looked down at her with a smile and observed her taking breaths while she had started smiling in her sleep.

Edward laughed. "She dreams about the day you beat Emmett in arm wrestling"

I looked up at Edward who was now looking me deep in the eyes. "Yeah, I remember..Her first laugh" I said and smiled. I wanted to spend time with Edward in Carlisles house without any interruptions for probably the first time since everyone else was out hunting, except for Alice and Rosalie which both were out shopping; they wanted to take Renesmee with them, and every one in the Cullen family knew how much she loved going shopping toddler dresses with her aunts. In fact I think everyone who met Renesmee in a daily bases such as the quileutes knew that also. She would never wear the same dresses more then once (a rule created by both of her aunts). But Renesmee was asleep and no one had the heart to wake her up, so everyone let her be today.

"I'm taking her upstairs to her room; maybe she can sleep there instead so we can get some private time for ourselves?" Edward said.

I nodded, kissed him on the cheek and put our sleeping beauty in his arms. I observed him as he walked up the stairs in a human speed to not wake her up.


	2. Chapter 2 Little miss sunshine

Follow your heart dear Renesmee – chapter 2: Little miss sunshine.

Jacobs POV:

I was jogging up the stairs to the Cullen's house. I hadn't seen Nessie since yesterday morning and every minute I missed her more. She was just like the little sister I never had, someone to protect from danger, someone to tuck in at night, some one to teach about everything I experienced so that she would not grow up and make the same mistakes I once did. I knew that I made some bad decisions in the past which I had to regret later in life..Bad, but maybe if I hadn't done so many mistakes..I would never have met her. The little child with the big brown eyes, smooth curly bronze hair that always shimmered in the sun and with the cutest dimples on each side of her cheek I had ever seen. She was like a little sun, always happy, always having fun, like me. Of course I knew that everyone gave her what ever she wanted, when ever she needed it…or maybe that was just me? Anyway, she was one happy baby.

I opened the door to their house, they all knew I was coming so didn't have to knock.

"Jacob! Jacob! My Jacob!" Nessie came running down the stairs in human speed with open arms and a big smile across her face. I knew what she wanted me to do.

"Hey there big girl!" I said as I cached her in my arms and spun her around. She laughed loud. I stopped my spinning and turned her to face me, still in my grip.

A smile spread across my own face when I saw her big smile. I looked into her eyes. She touched my face with her small hands before throwing her little arms around my neck, still smiling. She was warm and soft.

"Missed me much?" I knew she had, I just wanted her to say it. Happy Nessie = Happy Jake.

"You know I did, you just want me to say it out loud. But I am not going to, because I think your heads big enough." She laughed again and I felt her warm breath on the back of my neck. That kid was smart for only being 7 months old.

The rest of the Cullen family stared laughing at her little joke. I looked over at them and grinned. I knew it must have been Emmett that told her about the "big head" thing, either him or her dad. Edward hadn't been so happy with the though of me imprinting on Nessie. She was his little angel, and when ever I wasn't around he was the one looking after her like a hawk. Bella wasn't better her either…Just like Edward, she didn't want to loose Nessie, that's why we made a deal, I wasn't aloud to tell Nessie about the whole imprinting thing unless she wants me to tell her, or until she is fully matured. Which is about 6 and a half years from now..Ugh..And by then she was going to look about 17 or 18.

Blondie still didn't like the fact that I hung out with Nessie so much, but who cares what she thinks? But I knew that her family had stared to accept me being there for her, because they knew I made her happy..Of course I made her happy? We were meant with each other. Right know I only saw Nessie as my cute little sister, in a few years I would be seeing her as my friend..My best friend, but in a way she already was my best friend. When she was heading through her teenage years I was knew that I was going to see her as something else..Something more beautiful then I would ever imagine. Until then I would protect her from everything that could be dangerous around her growth. I would never forgive my self if something happened to her.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her. I would do anything, just be with her was good enough for me. Therefore I let her decide.

"Hmm..I think I want to..Hmm.." She looked like one of those expensive porcelain dolls with her pale skin when she put her "thinking face" on..cute.

Everyone in the house was quite, looking at Nessie, waiting for her answer.

I cracked up. "You don't know? I thought you knew everything?" She was stubborn, just like Bella was in her human years..And still is today.

Nessie shook her head. "I was coloring, before you got here. Maybe you can help me with the wolf?" She said with her flawless high soprano voice, she gave me an evil smile.

Coloring?..Hm..Ok then. "Yeah sure, but that wolf is never going to be as handsome as me, even with my mad coloring skills" I gave her an evil smile back.

Nessie looked at me a confused face, and then she smiled. "I know that, silly."

She gave me a small peck on the cheek before she jumped down from my arms. Then I saw her little dress. She always wore small little princess dresses, they always made her look so innocent; I guess the men in her family appreciated that. It was a short sleeved long pink dress with a big bow in the front. She (Or Alice) matched it up with a fuchsia pink pair of ballerina shoes. Her shoes didn't even cover up half of my hand from what it looks like up here, she was so small and I was so big that she had to stretch her neck up until she almost fell backwards. I wasn't the only one that noticed and I also wasn't the only one who had started laughing when she looked at me with her big brown eyes and amazed face.

"Wow Jacob, you're a giant!" She had told me that several times, and I had always answered the same thing.

"I'm not too big, you are just so small!" I answered her again with a mocking grin on my face.

She smiled up at me, took my hand in hers and led me to her bedroom. I knew the way to her bedroom with my eyes closed, but I also knew the reason why she always insisted on leading the way…She had a good opportunity to hold my hand. That made me smile. It was nothing "lovely" about it…Well it was, but only in an "I love my big brother/best friend" kind of way. But it made me happy to know how easy going she was around me. How much I actually meant to her at this young age. It made me more confident about the future Renesmee and Jacob.

We colored and talked about kids stuff for about 2 hours before she jumped on her feet asking me if she could get a piggyback ride through the forest in my wolf form.

"I could use a little run, sure thing Nessie." Her smile grew. We went out in the forest (not too far, Edwards orders) before I ran behind a tree and came back in my wolf form. I had left my jean shorts and black t shirt over there too so I didn't have to walk around her naked later. She hopped on my back and dug her fingers in my fur before I took off in high speed (that's how she liked it.) She kept on laughing the whole time she was on my back. About and 1 and half hour later we went back inside. Bella came up to me smiling as she saw Nessie sleeping in my arms. It was funny how she still was smiling in her sleep.

"She is already very attached to you Jacob" Edward said, smiling a little while watching Bella place Nessie in her arms, resting her head on her mothers chest as she walked over and sat down on the sofa with the rest of their family gathered in their living room watching TV and reading. I knew it bothered Edward that she liked me so much.

I gave Edward a grin. "Come on, what is not to love?"

Edward shook his head still smiling. We both walked to the living room and sat down, him on the sofa next to his wife and daughter while he was stroking Nessies hair and kissed cheek, and me on the floor in front of the sofa. I was used to sit on the floor mainly because I slept on the ground in wolf form; it wasn't hard for me at all. I turned around to watch Nessie dug her face in Bella's hair. I would still be here when she wake up.


	3. Chapter 3 Family comes first

**Follow your heart dear Renemsee**

A/N: Hey again guys! So, chapter 3 is now up I know how much Renesmee is loved in the books of Stephenie Meyer so this chapter is basically about how the other people sees Nessie (people outside her family) I know it probably sounds boring, but the wolf pack will make an appearance (Both Jacob's and Sam's pack) **Please review! I'm only asking for a little bit off your time**.*!Spoiler alert!* Renesmee will start growing up in the next chapter*

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!**

**Chapter 3- Family comes first**

Edwards POV:

I walked around in the living room humming on my little angel Renesmee's lullaby I wrote her the first day she was born. I looked down in my arms and smirked. There she was, my miracle baby, sleeping in my arms and digging her face in my chest. She always fell asleep everywhere, there really were no limits for Renesmee. She yawned; I guess that she was soon going to wake up. I sat down on the sofa just looking down at her. Some of my family members were out hunting, the only persons at home was me, Bella, Emmett and Jasper. Everyone was in the living room with me and Renesmee.

"She's still asleep?" Emmett asked

"I guess that is because you are boring her out all the time." Jasper used his smart-mouth face. Jasper had been fairly happy the past months since Renesmee was born…I would go with a reasonable explanation and say that her sunny personality affects us all.

"Or maybe it's because your poodle-hair put her in a trance!" Emmett and Jasper started laughing at each other.

"Touché, dear brother." Jasper sat down next to Bella who was sitting next to me in the sofa. Emmett did the same thing beside me while he put on the TV to watch another of he's beloved football games. As soon as he started screaming at the TV, Renesmee woke up.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes slowly and dug her face in my chest again, holding on to my shirt with her little hands.

"Is something wrong Uncle Emmett?" She looked a little worried, probably because she didn't know that the game was on, every Cullen knows that Emmett start yelling if a football game doesn't go his way. I gave Emmett a disappointed look for waking my daughter up and making her worried that her "Huggy-Bear Uncle" as she like to call him, had hurt him self.

"Oh, sorry kiddo. I didn't mean to wake you up; it's just a football game. You can go back to sleep." He caressed her cheek with his big hand and looked her in the eyes with a sorry look.

"No, its ok. I'm not sleepy anymore and I think my Jacob is going to pick me up soon!" She answered with a big smile, and with that she jumped off my grip and ran to the door in human speed. This part annoyed me the most. I knew that nothing could stop the process off imprinting, I also knew how strong of a connection it was, but Renesmee was only a few months old even if she looked to be a toddler. Why did she always call him "_her_ Jacob?" Of course I knew the answer to that question to. Renesmee is very possessive off Jacob and sees him as her best friend and big brother who will protect and nurture her. I was grateful that Jacob always gave Renesmee what she needed but it was still a little to much for both me and Bella to handle. We knew that one day we would put Renesmee in the hands off Jacob Black, who used to be in love with her mother. Now that part we had put behind us after having a long conversation about it a few months ago when Rensemee was only 1month old. Jacob explained that imprinting was so much more than love; it was a bond that would never break. It was so powerful that nothing else seemed to matter then keeping the imprintee happy and safe. That had made me and Bella a little more relaxed about the whole situation. I knew how Jacob was, he was very different from me…He was not "old fashion" as Bella always used to describe me. Although are differences, I saw Jacob as my son…sort of.

Just as my little happiness predicted, Jacob came jogging up the stairs to the porch. Renesmee hopped up to the knob and opened the door, embracing the first she reached; which was Jacob's leg.

Jacobs POV:

I started laughing when I realized what just happened, Nessies hug happened.

"!" She said still squeezing my leg.

I took her by her arms and pulled her up to my face, kissing her forehead before I embraced her with a hug. She put her arms around my neck as I held her in my arms pushing her against my warm chest.

"I missed you too Nessie!" I had seen her yesterday before she went to sleep but we couldn't be separated from each other longer then a day. She turned her face so she could reach my jaw line and gave it a quick hard kiss. She giggled and buried her face in my neck again still holding on to me.

"Are you going to visit the wolf pack?" Bella asked smiling softly.

"Yeah, I have her home after dinner. Sam invited everyone to his house, and Emily is cooking so Nessie will be able to enjoy the food with the rest of us." Nessie didn't like human food very much and she almost never ate any, but if it was cooked by the gentle hand of someone she knew, like Esme, Bella, Edward or Emily, she'll love it.

Bella gave Edward a strange looking face, a face that said "Come on? Really?" like if she knew what he was thinking.

"Just be careful, alright? Just because she is a half vampire doesn't mean she can hurt her self. Keep an eye on her, she is fragile." Edward said with a mocking smile.

He just tried to make me angry. He knew that just the thought of Nessie being hurt made me go insane. "Don't worry; she'll be safe with me…and the house full off wolves." I answered Edward with a smirk. I turned around to walking out the door when Nessie started saying goodbyes to everyone.

"Bye momma, bye Uncle Emmett, bye Uncle Jasper, bye Daddy, I love you!" She said waving and smiling.

"Bye sweetie." Bella answered in a childish tone. I turned around to see everyone waving and smiling.

We talked about our day, and what we had been up to when we ere away from each other.

Laughing and joking we reached Sam's house. Nessie who had been riding in my arms all the way to the house (I didn't want to phase and run, I figured we it would take longer to walk so I could have her in my arms hearing her laugh) Jumped down on the ground and ran straight to Emily, hugging her leg.

"Hello there my beautiful Nessie!" Emily was really attached to Nessie. She always had been, ever since the day a brought her. Emily loved kids and found it so amazing how beautiful and smart Nessie was. Nessie was really close to the whole pack. Mine and Sam's, she saw everyone like her brothers and sisters (referring to Leah) and she always called Sam and Emily "aunt and uncle".

Nessie looked up in Emily's eyes with that extra sparkle she got when she was really happy, she hadn't seen the pack for a while and as soon as jumped up and kissed Emily on the cheek she turned around to watch her "second family" sitting around the now much bigger table they fixed for the gathering, giving them a big warm smile. The sparkle in her eyes came back and her dimples were now even more visible then before. Her black little princess dress was making her looking super innocent again with the big pink and white dots all over and a big pink bow on the side off it, and her long bronze colored hair had big curls looking all shimmery as always…what was it Alice called them? Ah, right Hollywood curls. Everyone was looking at her not being able to resist smiling at her little childish performance.

"Come here princess!" Seth called out breaking the trance she had put all of us in.

Nessie ran to Seth as he cached her and hugged her tightly against his chest. There was something about Seth, the way he looked at Nessie, something that made me feel happy he loved her so much. I had asked him that before because he was the first one apart from me who accepted the whole "half-human half-vampire-hybrid" thing. He said that he always wanted to have a little sister and that he felt Nessie was perfect for that role. It made me happy that he didn't even hesitate telling me that when I told everyone I imprinted on Bella's baby. Seth let her go off his grip and Nessie ran over to everyone who was taking turn to hug her.

I am not kidding when I say that she is loved by everyone in the pack. Sam who also loves Nessie on a different level (just like Emily) sees her as his child. When she came skipping towards him with that show stopping smile that was glued on her face, he picked her up and threw her over his right shoulder, spinning her around. Nessie screamed and laughed with happiness.

We all started eating as son as Emily put the first plate of potatoes down on the table. Nessie gave me her plate and pointed out what she wanted from the different kinds of food, as small as she is she only ate a small piece of steak, three mini potatoes and a little salad. She watched us with fascination as we filled our stomachs with plate after plate with food.

When we were done there was absolutely nothing left on the table, only empty plates. I lowered my back against the head border of my chair then after a few seconds of studying me Nessie crawled from her chair and sat down in my lap. She rested her face on my chest and hugged me around the stomach pressing her self lightly against me. I held her in my big hands and gave her a little kiss forehead.

"That was amazing Emily, thanks a lot!" Collin said. He had joined Sam's pack just before Nessie was born; he was 15, just like Seth. Non off us aged since we first phased so I'm still 16 years old today…Even thought I look to be about 18 or older…actually, all off us did. After Collin, everyone started to thank Emily for that glorious dinner. Nessie was up next.

"Thank you Aunt Emily, that was great!" She said in a somewhat sleepy tone.

"Your welcome everyone, and I'm so happy you joined us Nessie."

Nessie smiled and buried her face in my chest again. I knew she was going to fall asleep and even though I really didn't want to take her home already I knew I had to. She was still a kid and needed her sleep. We said goodbye to everyone and Nessie took her time for hugs and kisses. I gave her a piggyback ride home and in the middle of the ride she had fell a sleep. I smiled just feeling my little girl breathing on the back of my neck.

Edward heard me coming up the stairs to the Cullen's house and took her in his embrace kissing both of her cheeks; I did the same before handing her to him. He placed a hand on my shoulder and told me to thank Emily and Sam for having Nessie over. I promised him I would.

I walked down the stairs slowly as I turned around just in time to see Nessie slowly open her eyes, smiling at me and waving. I smiled back at her before she closed her eyes again and the door closed.

"Tomorrow…" I said to myself smiling before I went in the forest to phase.


	4. Chapter 4 Smart little girl

Follow your heart dear Renesmee

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I've been struggling with…Shopping (hahaha I know dumb reason but I'm hooked!) Okay first of all, I want to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and adding my story to your favorites! It really nice off you and it makes me smile big time :)! Second: I've also come to notice that a few words gone missing in the texts, I have tried to re-write them but for some reason I can't explain, It doesn't work…So I am so sorry for that! In the last chapter Renesmee was suppose to run up and hug Jacobs leg and say "I missed you!" three times but it apparently was deleted from the story and came out as a "!" instead…Just wanted to make that clear! Again I'm so sorry! Third: **Renesmee has now grown up a few years. She is now around 3 years old but looks like 12. So the story stars off with her slightly older!**

Review please! XXXO / London

**:D Gus If you want to Renesmees dress just GOOGLE: little minty dress phillip lim**

**(It's the first picture that pops up, its just a girl standing in a room wearing the dress and belt, also the dress that Renesmee wears will reach down to her knees…She's way to young to have THAT short dresses, she is going to have to wait a couple of years ;)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns twilight!**

**Chapter 4- Smart little girl**

**Edwards POV:**

Me and Bella were sitting in the living room in our cabin, talking like we usually do on the mornings to not wake Renesmee up, today we were talking about our daughters future.

We had never send Renesmee to school, we had been home studying her and she had enjoyed it to the fullest. She loved to learn and experience new thing about our community, or rather about everything there is to know. She was a quick learner and showed interest in everyone around her, something she had ever since she was born. Everyone had a special subject they thought her. Jasper had been teaching her about history, Carlisle had been teaching her about science and medicine, Bella teaching her math and English, etc.

Renesmee said that she wanted to experience high school, at least the last year. She wanted to know the feeling of getting a diploma and get homework, just for a little while.

We knew the day would come, but we just didn't know how to fix her in high school without having to move…Until:

"Edward, she can handle one year in high school without our supervision. Me and your sisters have been teaching her about normal high school experiences and how it works. If she is anything like me –which she is- she wouldn't want us to stalk her around in school keeping an eye on her when she practically is going to look 17 and have the mental ability of all of us put together? You know just as me how smart she will turn out to be, think off everything she already knows know at the age of..Um…3?..12? Whatever you wan to call it."

I really didn't want to send her alone to a high school full off teenage boys and drama, but I also knew that moving was completely out off the question for Renesmee. When we first told her about how often our family has to move she started crying and made us promise not to move anywhere until she was 7 and fully matured to be able to handle an "adult situation as leaving the wolf pack and _her_ Jacob" as she put it. We promised her, not only because all off us have trouble seeing Renesmee sad, but also because we knew what damage it would cost her and Jacob to leave each other, especially at such a young age where Renemsee still sees Jacob as her best friend…in the world…forever together, like both off them said.

"Bella love, you got to understand that I do not wish to leave her in a crowded building with hundreds off hormone stuffed high school boys without me being there to protect her. What if something was too happen? We will be a car ride away instead off a hallway."

Bella raised her eyebrows and gave me a crooked smile. Her way off referring to say "You're kidding, right?"

"Edward, by then Renesmee will be able to handle her self. We'll just give her some advice and she will be fine. Trust me; she is after all our daughter."

"Do you, or do you not remember Mike Newton?" I gave her a crooked smile back.

"Edward he graduated with us, remember? And he was nice, as soon as he backed off. C'mon he was my friend." Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me kiss.

"Yes, but if Renesmee wants to start high school she will end up in Forks high school, just as us."

"So?" Bella raised one of her eyebrows.

"I am positive that there will be many Mike Newtons in Forks high. After all, for every year that goes the boys in America seems to get more and more…urgent" I frowned.

Bella laughed a little before I kissed her lips once more.

"Lets not talk about this now, there are still 4 years left off home schooling if she want to experience the last year off high school after her 7TH birthday." She gave me a smile.

"Yes. As a matter off fact, I think are little miracle is going to wake up soon."

Bella let go off my neck and turned on the TV before she sat down beside me again and rested her head on my shoulder.

A few minutes later I heard Renesmee get out her bed yawning.

**Renesmees POV:**

I felt the sun on my face as I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up in bed and looked at my watch on my bedside table, 8:45 a.m.

I got down from my bed and yawned while making it before I went across my room to my window. It was a sunny day, which is really rare because it's Forks. I smiled.

I turned around and walk towards my bathroom to take a shower. Not that we actually needed one because vampires don't sweat. Neither does us half-human-half-vampire-hybrids, even though there are probably only 4 of us existing in the world including me, considering Nahuel and his two sisters. But showers always made me wake up in the mornings.

I threw of my white T-shirt and navy blue shorts in the laundry basket and stepped inside my shower.

About 15 minutes later I stepped out and grabbed a white bathrobe and walked out to momma and daddy in the living room.

"Good morning momma!" I kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug.

"Good morning Daddy!" I did the same thing with my dad.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?"

I gave momma a disgusted face and laughed.

"Nope, _food_ is not on my menu today. But I will ask Jacob if he can take me out hunting today." I answered with a smile and jumped down on the couch next to daddy and threw my arms around his waist pressing my face against his chest.

Daddy smiled down at me, gave me a kiss on the head and used his other arm that wasn't thrown around mommas shoulders to press me against him.

"He will probably be here any minute so I suggest you go and get dressed. I know that you are much like Alice and Rosalie when it comes to clothes, which means that it will take some time to get ready." He winked and gave me a smile.

"You're right." I smiled back and jumped out the couch and walked to my bedroom.

What was I going to wear? I loved shopping and therefore I was a girly girl. Not one of those who likes about princesses and ponies, but one of those who liked dresses and cute shoes.

I walked inside my big walk in closet and looked around. I wasn't a spoiled brat that nagged about new clothes ever week, but growing up with my family…I was a little spoiled. But only to a good level where I got the things I needed.

I already wore most off it once, some clothing even twice and I knew that my lovely Aunts didn't like it. I was going to ask Alice if she would go out shopping with me tomorrow, maybe Rosalie also wanted to come with us too.

I found a minty colored green dress with flower print that never worn, a dark green and gold belt that I could buckle underneath my chest and a pair off simple nude colored ballerina shoes. I threw them on my bed and looked in my full body mirror.

Thanks to my warm body temperature and my vampire genes, my hair already had dried completely, and hung down in big Hollywood curls past my chest. When I was younger they were more ringlet-type but when I started to grow up a little Aunt Alice said that they are just like Hollywood curls. Like when use a curling iron, they were just as bouncy to. I loved my hair, it was the exact same hair color as my dads and was all shimmery and smooth as silk…Thanks again vampire genes!

My face was a little round but I had high cheek bones, a straight nose, and full lips, not to full but somewhere between.

I looked a lot like my dad but I had my mothers' eyes. They were chocolate brown and they had a sparkle to them as well. And just like momma in her human years, I had long and thick eyelashes.

I considered my self as being cute. My family always told me how beautiful I was and so did the wolf pack. But I always thought that my family was more beautiful then what I was…I think they tell me I am beautiful just because they are my family, and doesn't want me to get unsure of my self at such a young age.

But I was always happy, and I didn't have low self-esteem. I loved my family and my wolf friends more then anything!

I threw on my dress, belt, and put on my shoes when I heard a familiar howl from the forest.

"Jacob!" My smile grew and I ran out off my bedroom and back to momma and daddy.

"I am going to meet up Jacob now." I kissed their cheeks and started to run towards the door.

"Bye momma, bye Daddy! I see you later!" I didn't get a chance to hear their answers before I was out the door and almost ran into the giant wolf.

Jacob stuck his tongue out and was breathing heavy, like dogs do when their happy, his ears went straight up. He didn't really use the "puff" thing much when we met up, but I guess it was his wolf way off saying "I missed you" a little extra.

I smiled up at him showing my pearly teeth and dimples which I usually did when I was happy and threw my arms around his gigantic neck.

I had missed him so much my heart started to beat faster now. We saw each other yesterday but for every hour that went by, I started to miss him more. I knew that Jacob felt the same; he told me everyday that he had a hard time leaving his best friend.

We would spend more hours together but he had to patrol around the area with his pack and sometimes need to talk to Sam about…What ever wolfs need to talk about. I was technically 12 so I wasn't aloud to stay out to long either.

"I missed you Jacob!" I said, still holding on to him.

I let go off his neck and lifted my head up to meet his eyes. He then lowered his neck and rubbed our chins against each other, doing an almost "purring" sound. His fur tickled my skin and I started to giggle.

"Can you take me out hunting? I'm thirsty." I said with a smile and try to look as innocent as ever. I hated hurting animals but I really didn't have another choice.

Jacob lowered his back and I jumped up. Holding his fur, he started to run into the forest. I loved riding on Jacobs back. He was super fast.

He stopped running when we reached our usual hunting area and I started sniffing after something tempting.

Me and Jacob used to compete about who would catch the biggest deer when I was smaller and we still do today. As soon as we sniffed up a flock, we ran as fast as we could and caught us one each. Deer's were fast, but we were faster. I snapped its neck.

"Mine is bigger then yours" I said pointing at my deer and smiling.

Jacob shook his head and pressed his paw against his catch which was all torn up by his teeth.

We stood there comparing until he finally gave up and admitted that mine was bigger by lowering his head. Mine really was bigger, Jacob just hated loosing.

I drank mine and Jacob ate his…God that looked disgusting, eating a deer…Raw. But I guess that me sucking the blood out of my deer's neck wasn't pleasuring for him to watch either.

Jacob suddenly ran behind a tree to phase. He had put out a pair off jeans shorts here earlier because he knew he was going to need them sometime. He was jogging towards me, smiling.

"Now, we can talk Nessie. You wouldn't understand a word if I stayed in wolf form." He hugged me and spun me around in the air. Something he had done since I was a little kid. I loved it just as much now as I did back then.

I hugged him tight against myself before looking up giving him a huge smile.

We sat down in the grass and talked about everything our minds came across, things like, homeschooling, the pack and Uncle Emmett while he is watching TV.

I could talk about everything with Jacob. He was so easy to talk with and he knew how to hold a secret…Well not that I really kept secrets from my family, but still.

I don't now how many hours passed buy of us just laying and laughing in the grass but it was going to be dark soon and I knew my parents didn't want me to be out to long. I wanted so bad to just stay here with Jacob and listen to him crack jokes, race with each other in the forest and talk people.

"C'mon Nessie, I'll give you a ride home. Your parents will kill me if I get you home to late."

He stood up and lowered his back so I could get a piggyback ride in his human form. He was strong and I wasn't heavy so I knew he didn't mind.

I jumped on his back and rested my chin against his shoulder. We were talking the whole way home. This brought me back when I used to fall asleep in his arms a kid. I loved the memories with Jacob. They were so strong.

When we were home he dropped me off outside our door and gave me a last big hug. I started laughing at the pain that started to build up between my ribs by the pressure. It was a good pain though, a pain you welcome. I hugged him back hard.

Then I remembered something.

"Jacob?"

"What wrong Nessie?" almost sounding a little concerned as he let go off me and watched me in the eyes.

"Nothings wrong! It's just that I have to go out shopping tomorrow. I'm out off clothes" I shrugged and smiled.

"You mean you wore everything once and now you have to go buy new ones because yours are old?" He raised his eyebrows and gave me crooked smile.

"Aunt Alice's rules!" I defended my self with. But of course Jacob knew that I appreciated that rule.

"And you agree with her." He winked. "So does this mean that I need to come and spend time with you later on the night because you'll be out shopping all afternoon?" His crooked smile never left his face.

"Yep, you got it right!" I smiled and kissed his cheek before we said goodbye.

I went inside the house were my daddy was sitting on the couch with momma again, only this time, he was reading a book.

I hugged them when I got back inside and went to lie down on the couch resting my head on daddy's lap. He smiled and stroked my head with his hand. I was a total family-pig.

"Did you have fun with Jacob, angel?" Dad asked. I loved when Daddy called me "angel". He used to tell me it's because I was an angel plus that I looked like one.

"Yes, we had really fun and I caught the biggest deer again!" My parents smiled down at me, they knew about our little competitions. They were the reason I was enjoying hunting as a little kid, I never really thought that animal blood taste good.

I told them about my day with Jacob. I told them about the race in the forest which he won, I was fast, almost as my daddy but Jacob was still faster. But I knew one day when I grow older, I will beat him. Carlisle told me that with age I will become stronger, faster and more flexible. I couldn't wait for the day to come.

I think I might have fall asleep resting my head on daddy's lap because all off a sudden everything went black and quite.


End file.
